


We will be alright

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Lovesick | Scrotal Recall (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Dialogue, Prompt Fill, just Dylan and his brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Dylan being Dylan.
Relationships: Evie Douglas/Dylan Witter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	We will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: natural (theme: light)

Dylan thought it would be the most natural thing to be with Evie. In fact, there are times it definitely feels that way. When they´re walking with friends, his arm around her shoulder, her arms slung around his waist, all talking and laughing together. 

Of course, then he becomes aware of it. Mostly, that´s pretty thrilling, though. 

There are other moments, in the middle of the night, only between him and the moon. Evie next to him, but not with him. 

He knows that´s the problem, so he learns to say: Fuck you, Moon! I´m enough.


End file.
